As Time Goes By
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie reflects on time going by


Ok this is just a one shot about getting older. It happens to all of us.

I don't own anything. Wish I did but I don't!

We always stand in the same spot when we come here; the first time was over 70 years ago...

We stood here in 2012 the year 4 of us turned 20. That day broke our hearts. That was the day that we buried Mrs Flowers. We knew that it would come, the strain from 4 years before had weakened her heart but she was old as well. The last 2 years had been very quite in the supernatural world and we had all lived with Mrs Flowers in the old boarding house in peaceful harmony. We even had 2 weddings there, first Stefan and Elena then closely followed by Meredith and Alaric.

But now we stand here saying goodbye, Elena, Meredith, Matt, Alaric, Stefan, Damon and Me, Bonnie McCullough. We are dressed in bright colours even Damon is in white instead of his normal black. That is how much we all cared about Mrs Flowers. She had insisted that we did not wear black to the funeral. When we went back to the boarding house a very strange little man turned up. Mrs Flower's solicitor. He told us that she had left the boarding house to us equally and that if we ever wanted to sell it we could only sell our share to another one of us for $1. She wanted to make sure we always had a home.

**2032**

We stood in that spot again. This time Stefan, Damon and I were heavily disguised. We didn't want the town to see that we hadn't aged. I stood there with Damon holding my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as I sobbed. He put his arm around me and I leaned heavy on him. A year after Mrs Flowers had passed Damon had turned me. We were in love and I made the decision to be turned. An eternity wasn't long enough to spend with the man that I loved. I knew Damon would stay with me even if he hadn't of turned me. But he had and we had spent the last 15 years travelling the world. We had married in a quite ceremony just the 7 of us in a small church in Florence, then our honeymoon at the boarding house. Our home.

Now we are back and I am stood in between Damon and Stefan. Elena is slightly in front with Alaric in the middle of her and Meredith. They have all started to age.

We are burying Matt, our beloved Matt. Cancer had got him at the young age of forty. All of us girls loved him in one way or another. For Stefan and Alaric he was a close friend. Someone to play pool or poker with, Damon only tolerated Matt. He was still jealous.

Matt's funeral was a big affair. He had been one of the stars of the NFL and was known to be a gentleman. His private life always very private. He had girlfriends and they stayed with us at the boarding house but Stefan and Damon always glamour them so they would remember but never talk to the press. The press were at the end of the drive intrigued why all of Matt's assets had been left to us and that we all lived together in the boarding house. In time we decided to write the biography of Matt so that they would stop trying to delve into our pasts. We were left alone after that again enjoying the peace of the boarding house.

**2033**

Less than a year after Matt, we are stood here again. This time I have managed to perfect an ageing spell so we three vampires look like we have aged. The spell only lasts a day but it is quite shocking. I have been used to looking at my 21 year old face for the last 20 years. Damon and Stefan both were silent. But I did get a kiss from my husband and a suggestion that I was just as beautiful as the day we met.

This time it's even harder. Though Matt was so young we were expecting it as he had been ill for a year. With Alaric it was sudden. A car crash. Meredith stood there with one of the 5 year old twins on either side. I held the newest edition 6 months old Alala. Meredith and Alaric's little girl. Elena stood the other side of Meredith. We headed back to the boarding house and it was decided that Meredith should move back in so Elena and I could help. Again the town thought that the goings on at the boarding house were strange. Only Meredith and the children went in to town. Elena and Stefan travelled a lot as did Damon and I. The children were used to the supernatural and knew never to talk of it in town but the accepted it as part of their life.

The children all grew up and went to college, the boarding house seemed so empty without them but we all made an effort to be home for the holidays. The children were now older than us in our frozen forms. This made them laugh when there 60 year old aunt and uncles looked younger than them. I don't know if it was because they were always around the supernatural that they found partners that were supernatural beings.

**2057**

This time it was Meredith. We stood there. Again I did the aging spell and we all stood in the same spot. After the children left home Meredith's life was to empty and the heartbreak of losing Alaric at such a young age broke her heart. Again I stood there with Alala this time holding her hand as she cried at the loss of the mother that she adored. Elena stood there with the boys both handsome young men. Again Damon had a tight hold on me. Slowly the group was diminished.

**2086**

I don't have to do the spell this time, there is no longer anyone around that remembers us apart from the children that all knew our secret. We stand here in the pouring rain and I sob into Damon's chest. She has gone, she lived a very long life but she is gone. Though Elena had loved Stefan more than anything she had never wanted to be changed. Stefan's love for her was as strong as the first time he laid eyes on her and as we all stood around him on that dismal day we saw the spark go out of his eyes. Alala stood next to him. Herself now in her forties with her own children trying to comfort him. Though I was wrapped up in Damon's arms my hand held tightly on Stefan.

We are all that's left, we knew this would happen. But the pain doesn't go away.


End file.
